


Twisted Bond -  Incest AU

by RedRoseCarnage



Series: Usumi and Ritsuki's lives [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Incest, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Past Character Death, Past Domestic Violence, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage
Summary: A short incest AU I wrote about two brothers and characters of mine who'll be introduced later on called Usumi and Ritsuki.





	Twisted Bond -  Incest AU

It was noon and,as the sun quickly set,Ritsuki hushed to get home from school. At that time,his  
brother was probably cooking dinner for the both of them. After four years,their parents' death  
didn't hurt as badly since they always had each other. 

Katsuya,their mother,was the first to go : hanged herself in her room.

It was on a especially cold winter day and the brothers had just arrived from school when they  
saw their dad shaking on the floor,shocked. Asking him what had happened proved to be useless,so they decided to burst the bedroom door open which revealed the traumatic scene that sometimes would come back to haunt Usumi and Ritsuki in their nightmares. Her mental illness  
was no secret to her family,but no one imagined it'd come to this point. Of course they knew that her obsession with having a daughter,that was never granted,ended up with her oldest son becoming her 'dress up doll' made to act and dress like a girl,like she wanted him to be. This alone should've worked as a red flag of her behaviour,impredictable and sometimes dangerous. After the suicide,their dad was never the same. Something had broken inside of him and he began drinking again,an addiction she'd helped him overcome. But drinking didn't kill him and both Ritsuki and Usumi knew that.

 

As Ritsuki slowly opened the door,he could already smell that delicious food only his big brother  
could prepare. Well,the sole reason Usumi was the 'oldest' was because he was born 12 minutes  
before his brother. Katsuya gave birth to Usumi but was out of strength to deliver Ritsuki and  
nearly passed out. The doctors thought it'd be better to wait for her get better before pushing  
again and again and again,until Ritsuki came to this damned world. 

-Hummm,it smells delicious! What you cooking,big bro?, he said leaning against his brother's back, chin on his shoulder, wide smile, indecent eyes.

-Some pork,rice and steamed veggies. All done though... What's up with that face,Ritsuki?

-I'm waiting for my welcome kiss,of course!

-C'me here,you spoiled brat,Usumi said as he brought his brother's face closer and closer until  
they were passionately kissing, tongues being twisted in all their glorious indecency.

-Let's get more comfortable,'kay?,said Usumi taking Ritsuki by his hand and leading them to their  
living room couch. -Better this way,huh? . Ritsuki nodded.

The sloopy,seemingly endless and forbidden kisses continued as they began stripping down,clothes  
being scattered around as Usumi tried to gently push his way inside his brother. 

-You're so tight. Still nervous someone may find out about us? , Usumi asked the petite boy, who  
looked away in embarassment confirming his question. 

-Relax,it's not gonna happen again okay? No one's gonna notice .

Silence stood between them for a brief period of time.

-Dad noticed. And you remember how he reacted,what he did afterwards... Usumi,it was our fault.  
We did that to him ,Ritsuki said,tears building up in his eyes,memories of that day all coming  
back together.

 

It happened two years after their mother had passed away. Their dad was getting home from work and thought about inviting the boys to eat out. After her death,nearly all family activities  
had to be put on pause so they felt more distant from each other. He was sitting on the couch,  
when he heard some noises coming from the brothers' bedroom and,when he slowly peeked inside, the scene of Ritsuki,his baby child,riding his brother's cock,hair falling on his delicate face  
as he rocked back and forth,sweat dripping down his chin,both brothers breathless and near orgasm made the man scream in horror.Usumi and Ritsuki were quick to put some clothes on and tried to explain it to their father,but he had already locked himself in his room. They figured it'd be better to wait until morning to talk to him,but that morning never came. 

Usumi woke up in the middle of the night to his own dad punching him in the stomach,then  
slapping him and punching him again,this time on the face. He dragged him out of bed and kicked him while calling him names. 'You're DISGUSTING! The two of you!',he said as he pulled Ritsuki out of bed by his hair and threw him to the floor. 'Agh! Dad,what're you doing??'. What answered that question was a slap to the boy's face that left a burning red mark on his cheek.  
'What I'm doing? I'm punishing you two for being disgusting and filthy incestuous things,that's  
what I'm doing Ritsuki! Am I clear enough to you?',the man was nearly yelling at this point.  
'Y-yes,sir...',Ritsuki said in between sobs,large and volumous tears rolling down his chin.  
Usumi looked at his baby brother and felt his heart sink.

Ritsuki knew,hell they both knew that there was no way of explaining that kind of situation to  
him or to anyone,really. There was also no way of getting away from that punishment session that  
would go on through the whole night and only ended because of their father's exaustion. 

When morning finally came and the Sun shed a light on their inumerous wounds,they got up and had breakfast. None of them said a word about the beating that had took place the night before.  
Ding dong,said the doorbell. It was a neighbour,Mrs Takawa asking if they already knew what had  
happened to their father. The woman seemed nervous. The boys said no,he had gone out during the night and hadn't returned home yet but that they were used to it. After Katsuya died,it became  
common behaviour. 'What happened,Mrs Takawa?',Usumi asked expecting to hear another ''drunk man disturbs neighbourhood'' kind of story from his dad. 

'He was found dead near the sidewalk. I'm really sorry for your loss,my children', the woman said  
hugging both boys tightly. Usumi couldn't believe it. 'What? H-how did he die?', he asked her.

'Well,we don't know much now but the police said it might've been a heart attack,probably caused  
by stress', she said now hugging Ritsuki who was still in shock. It was them, it was certainly them  
who had caused this.  
If he hadn't caught them together,if only they'd heard him coming,lots of 'what-ifs' were going  
through the brothers' heads now but they were worthless anyways. Thinking about different  
scenarios was not going to bring back their dad,so they had to move on on their own. And that's  
what they did ; Usumi found a part-time job who helped them pay the bills and Ritsuki won a  
scholarship because of his good grades. 

 

-Ritsuki, look at me, Usumi said holding his brother's face close to him and wiping away his tears.  
You trust me,right? . Ritsuki nodded. Then,trust me when I say that no one's gonna find out about  
us. Especially because no one knows besides dad and he's,you know,dead . Both chuckled at that  
attempted joke to lighten up the mood. -Look, we have to completely trust in each other okay?  
We only have one another now,you know that right?

-Yeah, I know. And I couldn't have asked to be with someone better than you,big bro,Ritsuki said  
as he softly kissed Usumi's lips. He returned the kiss and suddenly their tongues were swirling  
around each other,resembling the brotherly bond they shared and explored in the most forbidden way.  
Now that Ritsuki was relaxed,Usumi was able to push his cock inside his brother easily.

Once they started moving, Ritsuki wrapped his arms around Usumi and contemplated what seemed impossible two years ago. Finally,they could be together. As Ritsuki began rocking back and forth, both began moaning and were close to ecstasy; Usumi,seeing his brother enjoy every moment they had as lovers and Ritsuki,just by being held by his brother. In between moans and heavy breathing some words could be heard :  
-I love you, Usumi. Both came and immediately lay down on the couch.

Ritsuki fell asleep first and Usumi put a blanket over him,as he admired his brother's features.  
His light-brown,nearly dark blonde hair, his hazel eyes that had always seemed so deep, his sweet  
lips that never denied his stolen kisses -Oh,but if people suspected anything it'd be over for  
them,they'd have to live elsewhere,no one would understand,they'd react just like his father.  
But they knew how to keep up appearances;hell they'd been doing that for nearly 3.5 years now.

Usumi continued to contemplate his beloved brother and their weirdly functional relationship and  
realized they'd never be like other people,they'd never be normal. 

'If I can be with you,that doesn't matter to me', he said gently stroking Ritsuki's hair.

Kissing his brother's forehead, he said 'I love you, Ritsuki' and lay next to him on the gray couch .


End file.
